


now i got my angel

by ackermanx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (again), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, some sort of guardian angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: Ennoshita glares at the angel. "I wish you would leave me alone.""Wish granted, my good sir." Tendou raises two fingers to his forehead in a mock salute, then launches himself into the air, a bright orange streak trailing behind him."But you can't get rid of me that easily...!"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inberin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inberin/gifts).



> jfc how long have I been writing this i am suffering
> 
> commission for ebb!!!!!!!!!!!!! bless your patient soul (if there is a next time) next time if i take too long PLEASE kick me
> 
> also thank u khors for letting me yell ideas at you once again
> 
> (i might be adding more content over the next week to bring the word count up but the plot will still be the same dw)

i)

Normally, Ennoshita loves walking outside at night. There's no one to disturb him, the air is cool against his skin, and the quiet allows him to sort out the thoughts running around in his brain.

But today Ennoshita is tired, hungry, and generally pissed off at the world.

(The fact that he still has a good half hour of walking to do to get home from school isn't helping much either.)

Scowling, Ennoshita kicks a rock to the side of the road. "I wish I could just  _go home_ already."

_BANG._

A nearby crash startles Ennoshita, breaking his train of thought. He whips his head around, squinting in the dark to try to find the source of the sound, but all he can see are empty streets and dark clusters of trees.

"Weird," he mutters, turning back around and walking faster. But before he can cross the street to leave the trees behind, a voice calls after him.

"Hey! Wait up! Could you repeat that wish again?"

Ennoshita whirls around for the second time that night, but instead of being greeted with a barren landscape, his eyes land on a glowing young man dusting dirt off of his tunic.

Wait.  _Glowing?_

The stranger strides forward and grasps Ennoshita's hand, shaking it firmly before Ennoshita has a chance to react. "I'm Tendou, resident angel. Now, could you repeat your wish? I'm supposed to be somewhere else, but I decided to take a detour since, y'know, I gotta do my job and grant wishes. So - "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop right there." Ennoshita holds up a hand, shaking his head. "First things first, why are you  _glowing_?"

He gestures at Tendou, who raises his arm to stare at the golden light emanating from it.

"Well, shit," he mumbles, and the aura immediately dims. "Sorry about that - it's a bad habit of mine. Please don't say anything about it Semi'll kill me if he ever finds out."

"Uh...yeah, sure." Ennoshita blinks, then narrows his eyes. "But if you really are an angel, where are your wings?"

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Tendou throws up his hands and huffs. "That's just a stupid stereotype that mortals came up with back when angels were much more free with their visits to the mortal world. I guess our glow made them see things...?"

Tendou suddenly straightens. " _Anyways,_ are ya gonna keep me here for the rest of your life or are ya gonna repeat that - "

Ennoshita glares at the angel. "I wish you would leave me alone."

"Wish granted, my good sir." Tendou raises two fingers to his forehead in a mock salute, then launches himself into the air, a bright orange streak trailing behind him.

"But you can't get rid of me that easily...!"

 

ii)

Ennoshita lets out a sigh of despair as the second-to-last subway of the night drives away right before his eyes.

He slumps down onto the ground, fully accepting his fate of either freezing to death on the platform floor or waiting for an unreasonable amount of time for what would truly be his last hope of getting home tonight. If only he hadn't listened to Tanaka, his roommate, and his suggestion to "lighten up," maybe he wouldn't have gone out partying with him tonight, and maybe Ennoshita would be sleeping soundly in his bed right now.

"There is absolutely no way this can get any worse," Ennoshita grumbles, punching his backpack in a feeble attempt to make it into a more comfortable pillow.

Then he leans back against his makeshift pillow, raises his head, and immediately regrets the words that had just come out of his mouth.

"Ennoshita, was it?"

Futakuchi Kenji, Ennoshita's old rival, grins down at him. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Yes, what a great coincidence," Ennoshita mumbles. "What are you doing here?"

Futakuchi raises an eyebrow. "Waiting for my subway, of course. Although, I wouldn't have pegged you for the type of person to be sitting on the ground of a subway station at - " he glances at the clock - "one AM in the morning."

Ennoshita restrains the urge to roll his eyes. "Glad to know that you think of yourself as such a good judge of character."

"Nice to know you haven't changed, either." Futakuchi yawns. "By the way, mind if I sit here?"

"Oh no, make yourself at home."  _I wish I could just go home already -_

"Ah, there you are! Ready to go?"

Ennoshita's head snaps up, and he barely has time to process the flash of red before his eyes before he's yanked to his feet and squished too tightly against another body.

Futakuchi's eyes widen and his face goes slack; Ennoshita really can't blame him. "Uh...you know this guy?"

"No, not really - "

"Of  _course_ we know each other! We're best friends, after all! Right?" Tendou elbows Ennoshita in his ribs, hard.

Ennoshita scowls, rubbing the bruised area.

"Aaand that's why he's coming with me, so goodbye, stranger!" Tendou waves cheerfully as he practically drags Ennoshita towards the exit.

Once they're safely up the stairs and out of sight, Ennoshita wrenches his arm out of Tendou's grasp. "What are you doing here?"

Tendou stops, a genuinely confused look crossing his face. "Didn't you want to leave? I mean, that's the message I got, at least."

"What? No, I - oh. Oh my god." Dragging a hand through his hair, Ennoshita huffs out a breath. "That wasn't an actual wish, you know that, right?"

Tendou grins nervously. "Well, uh...of course! Sure, uh - "

"Listen, I don't mean to sound rude, but are you stalking me?"

Silence.

"Er, you see..." Tendou turns his head to face the doors to the exit, hiding the expression on his face. "We're technically not supposed to have favorites - that's how wars and stuff start, y'know? But you're different from all the other humans I've been assigned; you're not power-hungry or obsessed with wealth or jealous, and I personally don't really get it, but it's fascinating, so..."

Ennoshita blinks, completely taken aback.

"Well!" Tendou turns back around, all smiles again. "Am I going to head over to your house all by myself, or are you going to come with?"

\----------------------------------------------------

"Why...do you...have...to live...so far?!?"

"Gotten used to flying everywhere, haven't you?" Ennoshita smirks, leaning against the door to his shared apartment. "Some exercise now and then would do you some good."

Tendou wheezes, collapsing against the wall next to Ennoshita. "How are you not tired at all? Jeez, mortals must be stronger than we give them credit for being."

Ennoshita playfully punches Tendou's frail arm, laughing when Tendou adopts a pained expression and begins tenderly rubbing the affected spot. "Like I said, more exercise should do the trick."

"Yeah? Not many opportunities for walking, though, where I'm from. So unless I were to visit you every week or so..."

Ennoshita's stomach flutters a bit at the prospect of spending more time with Tendou (who really wasn't that bad once he got to know him). "Well...I wouldn't exactly be opposed to that idea - "

Ennoshita's breath hitches in his throat when Tendou suddenly flips over, trapping him between Tendou and the wall. Their faces are far too close - Ennoshita can feel Tendou's ragged breath on his face, and it would only take a few centimeters of movement for their faces to touch -

Tendou jerks backwards, as if suddenly remembering himself, and dusts his hands off on his pants. "Well! That was. Fun and all, but I should get going."

Ennoshita blinks slowly.

"Y'know, someone might get mad at me for staying down here too long." Tendou jerks a thumb upwards. "So, uh...see ya around?"

"Yeah...see you."

Smiling faintly, Ennoshita raises a hand to wave farewell as Tendou takes a running start and leaps into the sky, a bright orange streak ascending to the heavens.

Ennoshita stays outside, staring at the sky and touching his own face, for a good ten minutes before opening the front door to his apartment and retreating inside.

 

iii)

"Chikara! Chikara, where are you?"

Ennoshita groans. "In the bedroom, Mom. And please be quieter, I'm pretty sure both Tanakas are still passed out drunk somewhere."

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't realize." Ennoshita's mother putters into the doorway. "Ready for the big day?"

"...Not really, no." Ennoshita offers a weak smile. "I just feel like everything is moving so fast, yeah? I'm about to get married, but I feel like I just graduated from college yesterday."

"Oh, honey." Careful not to wrinkle Ennoshita's tuxedo, his mother embraces him in a tight hug. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Just take some time to calm down, and come down when you're ready, okay?"

"Okay."

"That's my boy." Ennoshita's mother plants a gentle kiss on her son's forehead. "And remember, no matter what you decide to do, I'll still love you."

"Thanks, mom," Ennoshita calls after his mom's retreating back.

All alone, Ennoshita's eyes stray to the window. "No matter what I decide to do, huh..."

It wasn't even the girl's fault. He  _liked_ Hana well enough, but something wasn't right. His heart wasn't into any of this, and there was no way out -

"Wait. There is a way out." Ennoshita mumbles. Slowly, he makes his way to the window, a plan beginning to form in his head.

 _Tendou, I know you can hear me,_ he thinks as hard as he can.  _So, listen. I think I've finally figured out what I want my wish to be. I wish that I didn't have to go through with this, and I wish that you were here._

"That's two wishes, y'know." An all-too-familiar voice lets out a yawn from somewhere behind Ennoshita. "Besides, you don't have to marry this girl if you don't want t - "

Tendou gets cut off mid-sentence as Ennoshita rushes towards him, squeezing all the air out of his lungs in a bone-crushing hug.

"Where have you been all this time?" Ennoshita demands.

"I...what?"

"You said that you were going to visit, but you never did," Ennoshita mumbles into Tendou's shoulder. "I've been  _waiting._ "

Gingerly, Tendou brings up a hand to rest between Ennoshita's shoulder blades. "You...have? For me?" he chokes out.

Ennoshita (regretfully) pulls himself out of the embrace and aims a punch at Tendou's arm. " _Yes_ , you idiot. You don't just leave like that and never come back."

"No, you don't understand." Tendou steps closer to Ennoshita, shaking his head vehemently. "If I hadn't left that day, I would have  _done_ something."

"Like what?"

"Like this."

And in one fluid motion, Tendou leans down, cups Ennoshita's face in his hands, and presses a gentle kiss directly onto his lips.

Ennoshita smiles, cheeks a light pink. "Like that?"

Tendou stares at something behind Ennoshita, face slowly turning as red as his hair.

"You know, what if we just...ran away? No parents or anything, just the two of us, living life together."

"But...I'm  _immortal_ ," Tendou points out, thoughts still in a haze. "And you, you can't just abandon your life like that. Besides, where are we gonna go? How are we - "

Ennoshita presses his lips to Tendou's once more to shut him up.

"We'll figure it out somehow. For now, what do you say we leave this house?"

Grinning, Tendou gathers Ennoshita in his arms, perching on the window ledge. "I thought you'd never ask."

\--------------------------------------------

(Dear Mom,

Don't worry about me; I swear that I'm fine and that I'm taking care of myself. Remember how I said I wasn't ready to get married? I was partially right - Hana wasn't the right one for me.

Please tell her I'm sorry, and that I hope she finds happiness.

Me? I'm going to be out of town for a few days, maybe a few weeks. I've found someone I love, and I'm going to be spending some time with them. I'll come back of course - I can't just leave you and Dad all alone, plus I want you to meet Tendou.

See you soon,

Your Son


End file.
